Blood & Cards: DamonGambit FanFic
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: SLASH! When the Vampire Damon Salvatore goes down to Louisiana to escape his troubles, he realizes he may have new ones when he reunites with Remy Lebeau - one old enemy. With two new friends by his side, Damon may realize he doesn't HATE Remy after all.


**Blood & Cards: Gambit/Damon Slash Story**

_**X-Men Origins/Vampire Diaries**_

_**For my Taylor-Kitsch-Obsessed best friend, Elise. :D**_

Damon Salvatore made his way down to Louisiana, looking for something to take his mind off of Katherine, Stefan and Elena and all of his other human-related problems. Running at superhuman speed, he made it to Louisiana in less than an hour. He checked his watch. 10:30 p.m.

The familiar pleasure-pain in his canines reminded him to feed before exploring the town. Damon looked around the lit-up crowded city and smirked. More than enough "willing" food sources. He spotted a nearby club and made his way over to it.

"Excuse me," An African American bouncer with a thick Louisianan accent stopped him from entering. "I'll need to see some I.D."

Damon rolled his eyes and began to compel the man. "No you don't. You're going to let me in anyway because I am special like that." He smirked.

"Go on in, Mr.…"

"Salvatore."

He smiled. "Mr. Salvatore."

Damon walked into the club to see hundreds of people dancing and drinking underneath the multi-colored strobe lights, techno music pouring obnoxiously loud through the speakers. He spotted a young girl around 18 or 19 sitting at the bar but, oddly enough, not drinking.

He made his way through the crowd and sat next to her. "Bourbon." He told the bartender, and then turned to the brunette. "Hello." He drawled seductively.

She turned towards him. "Hi." She had tan skin, light brown hair and glasses over her light eyes.

"Damon. Salvatore."

"Elise."

"Not a big talker, huh?"

She smirked. "No."

Damon chuckled and took a drink of his bourbon to calm the ache in his fangs. He studied her neck absently when he faintly heard, "Elise!"

He looked at the brunette and realized she didn't hear it. A girl with pale skin and curly blonde hair skipped beside Elise. Damon noticed that her hair had red streaks in it.

"Elise!" She yelled and Elise jumped.

"What?"

The girl giggled. "Oh, my gosh! Guess what?"

Elise raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I found this guy and he-"

_"Oh, Lord, help us all."_ Elise mumbled under her breath, but the blonde girl rambled on.

"Said that he saw a Vampire and-"

Elise rolled her eyes.

The girl mock-glared at her. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

Elise laughed. "How much did you drink?"

"Um…a lot more than I should have BUT! He said that-"

"Nykki, he's probably just saying that to get into your pants."

Damon chuckled and drink some more.

"Nuh-uh!" Nykki stomped her foot dramatically. "How would he know I liked Vampires?"

"Um, your shirt is sort of a giveaway."

Nykki looked down at the black shirt that had bloody Vampire Fangs on it that said, "Love is For Suckers" and giggled. "Oh, yeah."

She fell back into Elise's arms, who pushed her off. "Lay off the beer." Elise laughed.

"Ew! I don't like beer." Nykki laughed.

She noticed Damon sitting there and her mouth dropped. "Hi."

Damon grinned. "Hi." She seemed a little more…excited to see him. Maybe he could get more than just a meal out of this one…

"So," Elise said. "What is this 'mystery Guy's' name?"

"Remy Lebeau." She swooned.

Damon looked at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You know him?"

Damon smirked and narrowed his eyes at the girls. "Oh, yes." He stood up and headed towards the poker table, reminiscing about the first time Remy and him met.

After "Gambit" had escaped the Island, he spent his time down here in Louisiana until he moved away after a few months. They met down the street in a bar, both of them looking for a good time. Both of them were stubborn, cocky, sarcastic and bad-ass. And they both knew it. They started off as friends, telling each other their pasts over bottles of various alcohols, and then one of the mutants off of the island came after him, nearly killing Damon. Remy told the mutants that Damon was a Vampire and a couple of the people who ran that Island came to kill him or test him or something. Damon killed every single one of them. He nearly destroyed Remy, but he ran before Damon could finish him off.

Last he heard, Gambit hadn't been seen.

"Remy Lebeau." Damon smirked, faintly noticing those two girls behind him.

He looked out from under his fedora. "Damon," He smirked. "Good to see you."

Damon sat down across from Remy.

"Care to play?"

Damon smirked and looked around at the various human players around the table. "Why not? For old time sake."

Remy grinned. "Old time sake."

_**A/N: I know this is short, but I promise it will get better! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
